Aaron Davis (Into the Spider-Verse)
Aaron Davis was a costumed thief and supervillain known as the Prowler. He was also the brother of Jefferson Davis and the uncle of Miles Morales. Biography ''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Early life Not much is known about Aaron's pas, except that he is Jefferson's brother, when they were young, they used to tag buildings with grafitti, and other assorted mischief. However, as they grew up, Jefferson grew out of his delinquent behavior and eventually became a police officer. Aaron unfortunately went in the opposite direction, becoming a career criminal, taking combat training to be an enforcer, and a costume, becoming the fearsome supervillain "Prowler". He eventually came into the service of New York City's top crime boss Wilson Fisk, aka the Kingpin, serving as his chief enforcer. Hanging Out with Miles Aaron Davis is first seen where after his nephew, Miles Morales, meets a girl named "Gwanda", he asks him for advice on how to talk to her by doing Casanova style and claiming it to be "proved science". He then encourages Miles to pursue his passion for graffiti. He takes him to a subway station, where he draws various pieces. Before they leave, a strange, glowing spider (making it's way there via dimensional disruption) lowered onto Miles' hand and bit him. Unfazed by this, Miles simply swatted it away, unaware of the vast changes the spider's bite would have on him. Battle with Spider-Man and Pursuit of Miles Later, Miles is unable to call Aaron, who claims to be away on some business. Having developed strange abilities overnight and seeking answers, he returns to the tunnel, finding the dead spider. As it "glitched" due to it's interdimensional nature, he overhears commotion and discovers Spider-Man battling the Green Goblin. He eventually discovers the Super-Collider chamber, and as it powers up, the Prowler is sent by Kingpin to assist Green Goblin in fighting Spider-Man. However, after Green Goblin's attempt to kill Spider-Man fails, it causes the super-collider to kill Green Goblin and injure Spider-Man in the process. After Kingpin kills Spider-Man, Miles out of shock causes himself to be exposed which has Kingpin send Prowler to kill him. Miles manages to escape from him after a subway train nearly runs him over. Conflict with the other Spider-Men and death After Miles decides to help all the Spider-People return to their own dimensions, he tries to contact his father but then instead goes to his Aaron's apartment to leave him a note about him leaving. The Prowler enters his apartment, which causes Miles to become invisible to hide from him. The Prowler answers a call from Kingpin about the recent events in the tunnel, as he takes his mask off revealing himself to be Aaron, which shocks Miles to learn that his uncle is a supervillain working for the Kingpin and to believe that his father was right about Aaron. Miles tries to escape but Prowler hears his leaving and pursues him. Miles manages to escape through a traffic accident but Prowler watches his nephew leave (not knowing that he is a new Spider-Man) and decides to trail him and discover his allies' location. Kingpin sends Prowler, Doctor Octopus, Scorpion and Tombstone to Aunt May's house to kill all the Spider-People there. After a huge battle that destroys much of the house, Peter B. Parker holds Prowler off until Miles escapes with the USB (which will send all the Spider-People back to their dimensions) with Prowler pursuing him once again, corners him and starts strangling him until Miles willingly takes his Spider-Man mask off, which shocks Prowler who also takes his mask off. Realizing that he can't go through with killing Miles and working for Kingpin anymore, he refuses to kill Miles. This causes Kingpin to shoot him in the back. Miles takes his wounded uncle into an alleyway where Aaron apologizes to him for everything and tells Miles that he is the best and to keep going until he dies in his nephew's arms. Jefferson and the police arrive to arrest this Spider-Man but he flees. This causes Jefferson to think that this Spider-Man killed his brother. Character traits ''To be added Relationships *Miles Morales - Nephew. *Jefferson Davis - Brother. *Rio Morales - Sister-in-law. *Wilson Fisk - Ex-superior and killer. *Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Enemy; deceased. *Spider-Man - Alternate enemy. Appearances/Voice Actors *Canon (1 film) **''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' (First appearance) - Mahershala Ali Behind the scenes To be added Trivia * This is the second film incarnation of the Prowler. * In the comics, the original Prowler is Hobie Brown, a small time thief turned costumed criminal who would later become an ally of Spider-Man as a vigilante. Gallery ''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' To be added See Also * Prowler Category:Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse characters Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Uncles Category:Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse deceased